yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
菲尔顼共和国
Feyarch (Feyarchian: fejaʁʃ ), officially the Feyarch Republic (Feyarchian: Republicu Feyarche fejaʁʃ ), is a unitary sovereign state comprising territory in western Europe and several overseas regions and territories. 菲尔顼共和国是一个单一制的主权国家，包括了西欧的本土和一些海外领地。 The mainland of Feyarch extends from the Ardennes to the English Channel and the North Sea; besides, the Republic possesses three overseas regions as departments nowadays. Feyarch covers 50,938 square kilometers and has a population of 7,012,000. The capital in Muspeu (Muspeu myspø, 49°53′31″N 2°17′56″E), which is the nation’s largest city and the main cultural and commercial center, is located in the southern regions. 菲尔顼本土南抵阿登高原，北抵英吉利海峡和北海；该国还有一些海外领地。国土面积为50938平方千米，人口约为7012000。首都和最大城市为慕斯珀，它是全国的文化和商业中心。 According to The Constitution of Feyarch Republic established in YYYY, it is a semi-presidential republic, secular and democratic country with its sovereignty derived from the people. 依照YYYY年颁布的宪法规定，菲尔顼是半总统制共和，社会，民主的国家。国家的权利来自人民。 Feyarch citizens enjoy a high standard of living, and the country performs well in international rankings of education, health care, life expectancy, civil liberties, and human development. What’s more, it is a member of numerous international institutions, including Union of Constructive Nations (UCN) and Commonwealth of European Western Coast (CWEC). 菲尔顼公民享用一个较高的生活水平，国家在教育，健康等方面也有很高的国际排名。它也是一些国际组织的成员国，例如建设国家联盟和欧洲西海岸联盟。 Etymology The name Feyarch comes from the native word fe (sea) combined with the Greek αἰσθητός (aisthētós) and αἰσθητικός (aisthētikós, to preceive), which carries the meaning of "to perceive the sea". In the ancient, Feyarch people migrate to the coast and settle there, living by fishery and overseas trade. Instinctively, they named themselves after Feyarch, blest with the sake of mysterious sea. 菲尔顼的名字来源于本土词''fe'' (海)和希腊语词''αἰσθητός'' ，''αἰσθητικός'' (感知)，涵义是感知大海。古代菲尔顼人迁移到海岸附近定居下来，靠渔业和海外贸易维持生计。他们称自己为菲尔顼，谋求大海的保佑。 In YYYY, Feyarlan Republic, combined Feyarch with Langburg, was founded jointly by Feyarchian, Lanburger and other minority ethnic groups. By the end of XXth Century, Feyarlan Republic had been disrupted into Feyarch Republic and Lanburg Republic. YYYY年，菲尔兰共和国成立，主要以菲尔顼人和兰堡人构成。到了XX世纪末期，菲尔顼共和国分裂成菲尔顼共和国和兰堡共和国。 National Symbol The national anthem of Feyarch is The Fragrance of Feyarch (Da Floient de Feyarch), which was written in volatile Revolution Period. It was an anthem of liberty and emancipation, which was adopted it as the national anthem of Feyarch Republic in YYYY. 国歌是《菲尔顼四季芬芳》，写于动乱的大革命时期。这是一首歌颂自由和解放的歌曲，后来在YYYY年定为菲尔顼国歌。 Here is the lyric of the Anthem, History To be continued... To be continued... Geography The mainland of Feyarch extends from the Ardennes to the English Channel and the North Sea; besides, the Republic possesses three overseas regions as departments nowadays. Feyarch covers 50,938 square kilometers and has a population of 7,012,000 million. The capital in Muspeu (49°53′31″N 2°17′56″E), which is the nation’s largest city and the main cultural and commercial center, is located in the northern regions. 菲尔顼本土南抵阿登高原，北抵英吉利海峡和北海；该国还有一些海外领地。国土面积为50938平方千米，人口约为7012000。首都和最大城市为慕斯珀，它是全国的文化和商业中心。 Mainland of Feyarch is situated mostly between latitudes 41° and 51° N, and longitudes 6° W and 10° E, on the western edge of Europe, and thus lies within the northern temperate zone. 菲尔顼本土出于北纬41° 到51°，西经6° W到10°之间，出于欧洲的边缘。 From northeast to southwest, Feyarch shares borders with Belgium, Lunxembourg, German and Switzerland. The territory of the Republic is composed of: * Mainland of Feyarch and minor islands between the English Channel, divided into the 19 departments; * Four overseas departments, including New Halcyone (Neo-Halcyone halsjõn), Liberty Ville (Hyviece Vilitice viliti), Saint Andrette (San Andrétte''' ẽdʁεt) and '''Vivility '(''Vivilité vivilitε), which enjoy exactly the same status as metropolitan departments; Overseas regions Feyarch possesses four overseas regions, which are mentioned above. Though overseas regions enjoy the same status as metropolitan departments, they are governed autonomously. '''New Halcyone is a single island among the Greater Antilles. It covers a comparatively larger area about 8959 sq km2 than other overseas regions. It has a population of over 440,000. As its name replies, the inhabitants in New Halcyone live a tranquil life. It has autonomous military forces, New Halcyone Border Guards, consisting of local army, navy and mainland auxiliary air defence. Hyviece Ville, meaning the City of Liberty, is a modern municipality. It is divided into four islands and covers an area of 22 sq km2. San Andrette is an overseas region on the western Alantic Ocean, which consists of three islands, Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas. San Andrette is a poverty-ridden region with high crime. Vivility, an overseas region composed of several islands, is located in the Gulf of Mexico. It is a tropically oceanic region of disparity between the rich and the poverty. It has its promoting tourism of Vivilitian Beach and surrounding touring service. Politics Legislature Ministry Law The Constitution of Feyarch Republic (D Constitution de Repbulicu Feyarche) Here is the preface, WE, people of Feyarch, who live on this loved motherland, are united of our own accord to form a perfect Republic and establish the Constitution of Feyarch Republic, in order to jointly realize the ideal of guard of national security, pursuits of equality between people, happiness and the blessing of liberty, providing with the public utilities and welfare, and maintenance of world peace and order. Defense & Military The Feyarch Armed Force (Forcez d'Amierez de Feyarch) are the military and paramilitary forces of France, under supreme commander of the Feyarch president. They are among the largest armed forces in the world. The armed forces consist of the Feyarch Terre Army (Armierez Terrestez), the Feyarch Navy (Naviere), the Feyarch Air Forces (Forcez Aieriez), and the Feyarch Medical Service (Servicez Médicux). The administration and operation of armed forces is under the purview of the Ministry of Defense and National Security. There are also military police forces that serve as a law enforcement and military operation, which are separately attached to the Ministry of Defense and National Security and the Ministry of Interior. Economy Society Education Nowadays, the education system in Feyarch is centralized, which is composed of three stages, primary education, secondary education, and higher education. According to the Law of Education, primary and secondary education are predominantly public and mandatory, run by the Ministry of Education. Secondary high schools can take literal arts (reinconfucition), science (rousession) or technic '''(ponétechnicu) as an elective course, which depends on their own career plans. Students, who graduate from secondary high schools, are qualified to participate in '''the Higher Education Entrance Examination (Examination d'Enteraintz ot d'Education Hoch). Higher education in Feyarch in divided into three sections, public universities, selective schools and polytechnics. USF, Universitaiu Superralte Fantrierre en Muspeu, is the superme university in Feyarch, representing the Feyarchian higher education level. Major: Reinconfucition, Science Humainiere, Science Social Linguistic, Feyarchian Linguistic Medieval Literature, Feyarchian Literature, Classics Creative Arts & Design, Artistic History & Theory, Industrial Design History, Historiography, Museology Philosophy, Religiology Journalism, Broadcasting & Television, Communication, Advertisement Politics, International Politics, Sociology Administration Management, Public Services Administration Law Jurisprdence Cognition & Behavioristics Geoscience, Geography Argronomy & Environmentology Culture Art Architecture Literature Most of Feyarchian literature is in the Feyarchian language, including Old Feyarchian and overseas dialects. Foe the time being, over 200,000 books have been published in other languages, such as English, German, Spanish and so on. It is generally believed that Goillis Hervant is the originator of Feyarchian literature and one of the greatest litterateurs. Poetry Music During Classical (1750–1830) and early Romantic eras (1804–1910), several prominent composers distinguished themselves in music. Etruard Galois, who is hailed as Angel of Music, composed his 9 symphonies and scores of compositions in other musical forms. His career of music was begun with Symphony No.1 in A Major, Cupid, and ended with series of pesante compositions in late period by his death. Philosophy Sciences Cinema Fashion Media Society Cuisine Sports The Super League is a Feyarchian professional league for men's association football clubs. At the top of the English football league system, it is the country's primary football competition. Contested by 16 football clubs, it operates on a system of promotion and relegation with the Football League. Category:2.6次元